1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new type of anti-convulsant drug. Specifically, it deals with new benzamide compounds and their use for the treatment of epilepsy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the treatment of epilepsy or other convulsing causing diseases, various drugs, such as Phenobarbital, Phenytoin, Mephenytoin, and Carbamazapine have been used to prevent their attacks. These drugs, however, have undesirable side-effects in most cases.
There is, therefore, a need for a new type of anti-convulsant drug which will have fewer side-effects than those presently used.